gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNC-4 Legacy
History The GNC-4 Legacy is the successor to the GNC-3 Saga. As a 4th generation mobile suit, The Legacy featured vastly superior performance and capabilities compared to it's predeccesors, matching the performance of the Guardian Gundam. This was capable due to the installation of a series of two new GN-Drive Tau's constructed specifically for a Twin Drive set up. The data behind this twin drive came from studying the remains of the Reborns Cannon used by the Ribbons Almark. Star Strike then added their own knowledge to the design and perfected it. The new setup featured numerous upgrades while removing all previous weaknesses of the design. The GNC-4 was capable of using Trans Am without damaging either the GN-Drives or itself. As a result it could use it consecutively. The Mobile Suit featured a much shorter recharge time due to the combination of the Twin Drive and GN-Capacitors. It was also capable of utilizing Quantization without Trans Am, the first mass produced mobile suit to do so. As a last resort, the Trans Am could be overloaded for self destruct. In a sudden change of design, The Legacy split from the old tradition of custom armors. Instead, the mobile suit featured equipment for every role, making it highly versatile on the field. Though if neccesary, it could be equipped with additional armor for enhanced performance. The Legacy could transform into a high speed zero G fighter, giving it a vastly superior maneuverbility compared to other mobile suits. In this form nearly all of it's weapons were utilized to devestating efficiency. The GNC-4 series made their debut early in the ELS War. They would participate in the defense of Earth during the final battle against the ELS. Nearly all the Legacy mobile suits came out unharmed, only one was damaged and abandoned. This unit would fall into the care of Milliardo Consulo. Only five Legacy mobile suits were constructed by Star Strike. After Star Strike was disbanded, the schematics for the mobile suit were given to the Earth Sphere Federation alongside the schematics for True GN-Drives from Celestial Being. To slow the ESF however, the plans for the Legacy were modified to withhold information on the Twin Drive, instead leaving the mobile suit to operate at less than half it's actual potential. The four remaining original suits were stored alongside The Traveller and the Perfect Guardian when the Gundam Meisters went into cold sleep. From there they would be left without maintaining for over 80 years before briefly becoming active again. Equipment *'Beam Bazookas:' The Legacy was equipped with two modified hip mounted beam bazookas similar in design to Seravee's own. In flight mode these would extend forward from the sides to give high output forward guns. In this mode they also doubled as rapid fire submachine guns. *'Wing Cutters:' The Legacy was equipped with three physical swords, two mounted on the back and one stored along the right arm of the mobile suit. In flight mode two of the swords would double as wings and cutters for high speed hit and run attacks. The third blade extended below the belly to operate as a third wing and rudder. The physical blades each featured their own rifle function, similar in design to the GN Sword 2 used by the 00 and later the 00 Raiser. The two primary wing cutters were designed to resemble the rifles used by Gundam Harute, while the third was similar to the GN-Sword 2. *'Long Range Sniper Rifles:' Mounted on the shoulders of the Legacy were two high output long range beam rifles for sniping purposes. These could charge their beams for increased firepower or fire a series of beams for a devastating barrage. *'Beam Rifle:' A standard issue beam rifle modified to match the output of the Twin Drive. The rifle could charge it's beams for a stronger burst or fire a series of beams. When not in use, the beam rifle was stored on the backpack between the GN-Drives. *'Wing Shield:' Star Strike took the design of the shield used by Kyrios and modified it for the Legacy. Instead of utilizing a hidden pincer mode, the upper half could split in two and operate as Shield Bits. The lower half would then become a smaller shield capable of generating a GN-Shield for additional protection. The shield was lined with the same material used in condensers and the physical sword, giving it increased durability and an additional cutting ability. This made the shield immune to the ELS assimilation process. *'GN-Micro Missles:' The frame of the Legacy was laced with numerous micro missles. These missles were stored in special compartments behind the armor. When used, the armor panels open to expose the compartments, which then fire the missles before shutting. The missles could be fired in small pairs or all at once. The missles could be used while the mobile suit was in fighter mode. Each Legacy was fitted with 108 missles. Features *'GN-Drive Tau Recharge Equipment:' To ensure the survival of the mobile suit, as well as removing the issue of returning to The Traveller to recharge, the Legacy was installed with a smaller version of the equipment used by the ESF for their GN-Drives. This equipment was capable of operating while the suit was active. During and after Trans Am, the equipment would supply a large burst of electricity to the GN-Drives to accelerate the particle recharge as well as to sustain the drives. To power the equipment, the Legacy was designed to absorb solar energy for use. *'Quantum Teleport System:' Because of the presence of the Twin Drive within the Legacy, and since Star Strike had perfected the system in the Perfect Guardian, the Legacy was capable of quantizing without relying on Trans Am. The suit was capable of using it without the need for remote bits to control the GN-Particles. Instead the suit released a massive burst of particles across the frame and focused them in front of the Legacy, opening a Quantum Portal that the suit could then travel through. The only draw back is once the teleport is complete, the suit has to shut down and recharge it's particles before operating again. If Trans Am was active when the system was used, the suit would quantize similar to the 00 Raiser, allowing near instant travel to another location. This also allowed it to use the system without shutting down. The only issue was that Trans Am limited quantization to a nearby location instead of far off areas. *'GN-Field:' To capitilize on the high output of the Legacy, and to better combat the ELS, the Legacy was equipped with a highly advanced GN-Field. The size of the field could be altered by the pilot to allow a more versatile defence. The GN-Field was able to be focused into the Wing Shield to generate a GN-Shield when in Bit Mode. The GN-Field was enhanced via a special plasma field, making it immune to physical attacks as well as beam weapons *'Bit Control System': The Legacy utilized a bit control system to manage the bit mode of the Wing Shield. Optional Equipment *'Tail Booster:' The Legacy was designed to be compatible with a new model of tail boosters manufactured by Star Strike. The Tail Booster granted higher thrust and manueverbility. The Tail Booster also included two high output GN-Big Cannons installed onto the sides for defensive and offensive purposes. The Tail Booster drew additional particles from a series of GN-Drive Taus configured in the same way as the GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza. To ensure the Tail Booster didn't run out of power before reaching it's target, and to further assist the Legacy, the unit was installed with additional equipment designed to quickly recharge Tau Drives. The Tail Booster was capable of utilizing it's own Trans Am because of the multitude of GN-Drives. Ransac16 23:10, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Mobile Suits